


pancakes

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Emma and Killian having breakfast at Granny's and Killian being suspicious of the chocolate chips in the pancakes because the dark spots don't look like they belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pancakes

“And you’re certain they’re not bugs?” Killian questioned, his words laced with skepticism as he use the knife to at his pancake.

“ _Killian_ , how many times am I going to have to tell you that they’re chocolate chips?” Emma retorted, pressing her tongue to the inside of her cheek as she eyed the pirate. “You’re worse than a child.”

“Well, children blindly do whatever seems acceptable by the parents.” Killian quipped, using the knife to flip the pancake over, his brow furrowing as he found even more ‘chocolate chips’ on the opposite side. “When you had brown things like these in your hardtack they were  _maggots_.”

Emma dropped her fork, glaring at him through her eyelashes. “Are you  _trying_ to make me lose my appetite?” She hissed, her knuckles going white from how tightly she was holding her fork. “You liked the brownie you ate the other day, those chocolate chunks you  _loved_  – that’s what those are.”

“They still look suspicious.” Killian gave her a look from across the table, before hesitantly picking up a piece of the pancake with his fork, bringing it up to his lips slowly, “If I die it’s your fault.”

“You’re a drama queen.” Emma chided, rolling her eyes. “You’ll love them.”

Killian made a face as he closed his lips around the fork, clearly still hesitant to try it, despite Emma’s protests. He chewed it carefully, pursing his lips as he swallowed it down. “It’s alright.”

“Are you serious?” Her eyes narrowed at him, as she reached for her cocoa and washed her pancake down. “We can’t be together if you don’t like chocolate chip pancakes, because I promise you – it’s all I’m good at making.”

“They’re  _delicious_.” Killian said quickly, flashing her a broad, hopeful grin.

“That’s what I thought you said.” Emma said with a smirk, sweeping up another bite of her own. Big scary Captain Hook and  _she_  could wrap him around her little finger. 


End file.
